A True Mother (One-Shot)
by The Blaze's Silent Echo
Summary: Lithe, brown tabby. Medicine Cat. Broke two codes. Ring a bell? Yeah, it's Leafpool. This is a one-shot mainly based on Leafpool The events happen in The Last Hope. I don't own Warriors :P


Justtttt a little one-shot about Leafpool. She's my favorite cat! I know, I'm prepared for the reviews (Or no reviews at all, actually XD) that say Leafpool suck. Eh. Whatever. Brace yourself for extreme bad writing! I do not own warriors, but I will be using some (By some, I mean 5000) lines from The Last Hope, Omen Of The Stars. The italics are from the story. Sorry if most of it is from the actual book..

 _Ivypool gazed past her, eyes round with shock. "Hollyleaf saved my life."_

 _Leafpool crouched beside her daughter. "Hollyleaf?" Hollyleaf half opened her eyes and moaned. "It's okay." Leafpool lapped at her cheek as Jayfeather unrolled a leaf bundle beside her. He sniffed her pelt and began to press cobweb where there was blood. "She's bleeding here!" Leafpool gasped in panic. Blood was pooling around her paws. She grabbed a pawful of cobweb and stuffed it underneath Hollyleaf's neck. "It's okay, Leafpool." Hollyleaf's eyes flickered open again. "I don't mind," she croaked. "I'm glad I came back to Thunderclan." Her chest fluttered as she fought for breath. "I couldn't bear to...to leave without getting to know my mother."_

" _Save her!" screeched Ivypool. "You have to save her! Hawkfrost tried to kill me, but Hollyleaf chased him away."_

" _Hollyleaf." Leafpool pressed her muzzle against her daughter's cheek. "Hollyleaf?" Hollyleaf's head fell back and her eyes dulled. Leafpool turned frantically to Jayfeather. "She's not breathing!" "She's lost too much blood," Jayfeather mewed gently. He touched Hollyleaf's pelt. His paw trembled. "We couldn't have saved her."_

 _~Some time later~_

 _The thorns at the entrance quivered again as a battered warrior staggered, bleeding, into camp._ _ **Hawkfrost.**_

 _Ivypool darted forward, her eyes dark. "You killed Hollyleaf!" She sprang toward the gray tom. He slammed her away but she landed nimbly and turned on him again. "You murderer! Liar! Betrayer!" She gouged at his eyes and raked his belly with her hind claws. With a howl, Hawkfrost flung her off. Ivypool grunted as his powerful paws crushed her spine. "You're the traitor." He pushed her muzzle into the earth. "And this time I'll kill you."_

Leafpool, out of nowhere, hurled herself at Hawkfrost, clawing his muzzle. "You killed Hollyleaf! You killed my daughter!"

"LEAFPOOL! NO!" Squirrelflight yowled. Brambleclaw and Firestar held her back firmly. "It's her cue to prove herself to her kits, Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw meowed, solemnly. "It's what she thinks is right. It's where her heart leads her."

Hawkfrost growled. "She _deserved_ to die. And so did you." He flung her back, and stalked slowly to her. "A medicine cat? Fighting a warrior? Oh, you have no idea what you're against." He dove for her neck, but Leafpool dodged right in time. Everyone was too shocked to even do anything. Ivypool staggered back, crashing into Jayfeather and collapsing.

Leafpool screeched in pain as Hawkfrost thumped her head with his paw, and went limp. She stopped struggling all of a sudden, and closed her eyes, blood pooling around her. "Pathetic cat. They both are. Thunderclan's _so_ powerful." He cackled, slowly padding away from her body.

Leafpool shakily stood up to her paws, and seizing the chance, suddenly launched herself onto Hawkfrost's back, letting out a growl as she hung on with her claws. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, causing a loud yowl coming from Hawkfrost. He turned around sharply, with such force that sent Leafpool crashing into the land. Hawkfrost pounced on her, and swiftly bit her neck, not letting go until he heard the satisfying sound of her neck cracking.

 _Brambleclaw flung himself at Hawkfrost and peeled him away. Before the Dark Forest Warrior could twist free, Brambleclaw sunk his teeth into his neck. The snap of bone echoed through the hollow and Hawkfrost fell dead._

"MOTHER!" Jayfeather and Lionblaze rushed to her, Squirrelflight right on their tails. They skidded to a halt at the front of her limp body, tears rushing to their eyes. Jayfeather wrapped his tail around Lionblaze, and murmured, "We're sorry. We understand now. You _did_ do what your heart led you to do." He gazed briefly at Yellowfang. Squirrelflight let out a howl, tears streaming down her face. She buried her face into her fur, whispering things to her.

And that was something. Squirrelflight wasn't the one to start crying in the middle of camp, wailing about a certain death. But everyone knew that Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's bond had been closer than many others, and were sisters side by side, always.

They pulled Leafpool's body into the medicine cat den's entrance, as Squirrelflight murmured, "In honor of being a great medicine cat and sister"

Soon, the battle was over. Many cats had died in honor of defending their clan. Worst of all, Firestar was now with Starclan, but on the bright side, left Thunderclan with a new leader- Bramblestar!

All the dead cat's spirits rose up to their paws and bounded to Starclan. As Leafpool and Hollyleaf's spirits stood up, they nuzzled each other, which resulted in many reactions. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight padded over to them.

"I'm so happy you called me your mother, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze."

"You are my true mother. So is Squirrelflight." Jayfeather mewed.

"And nothing, nothing will ever change that." Lionblaze meowed.

" _My mother_ and I will stick with you guys, thick and thin." Hollyleaf smiled.

As Leafpool and Hollyleaf started to walk the path to Starclan, all three kits grinned and meowed,

" _I'm proud to be your kits, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar."_


End file.
